Everything can change
by Makeitbutneverbreakit
Summary: Payson is not like everyone else. Her life is hard only surviving by breaking into places and her one true abiltiy gymnastics.  While breaking into the rock one night Sasha walks in on her and see's potential and something more. Feelings soon develop.


Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Payson Keeler. I'm not anything or anyone. I don't have parents I don't have a house all I have is my ability to do gymnastics and my ability to break into places.

And that is how I ended up here in Boulder, Colorado breaking into a very famous and well known gym most know it but for those of you who don't this gyms name is The Rocky mountain gymnastics training center aka The Rock.

I do this for a living some might say I break into gymnastic training centers to be free to practice the thing I cherish most in the world Gymnastics.

But anyway back to the present I am currently trying to pick the lock on the stupid door without being spotted by whoever is in the trailer, airstream or whatever it is.

_Finally_

I send a quick thanks to the guy up above before I push my way into the gym and onto the mats. The place smelling of chalk and faintly of cedar. I throw my bag which has everything I own into the corner in case I need to make a quick getaway.

Stripping down into my one and only leotard I grab a pair of my very broken and old hand grips. Walking towards the floor I put my I-pod into the stereo which is already there. I know how can I afford any of this? Well that's easy I'm not proud of this but most of it I stole it's the only way I'm able to survive.

Turning on my most favorite song Rock what you got by Superchick. Warming up my muscles. By doing the splits and other varies stretches.

I go to the dock and change the music to Swan Lake. As the opening chords start to play I clear everything else in my mind going into my starting position a flower blossoming. I'm not very happy about that but it's the only one that I feel beautiful in and I really need it. Tumbling across the mat I land perfectly no bounce and no bend in my knees.

So concentrated I didn't even notice the man on the stairs watching my every move. I keep going until I go into my ending position much like my starting one. I stand and salute the imaginary judges.

"You know I could arrest you for trespassing right?" said a very British accent from a very handsome Romanian man.

"You know I could arrest you for spying on people some might consider it stalking." I reply _Crap I knew my mouth would get me into trouble one day._

"Hmm" says the man and that is the first time I really notice him as a whole his very toned muscles to his very beautiful face. "So what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" I reply _Great more witty comments just what I need._

"All the doors were locked" he states

"Yeah I think someone broke the lock in the back" I say as I shrug my shoulders as I keep staring at him I realize I can't get arrested again " Got to go . Later." I state hoping I can just leave without trouble of course never have that good of luck

"That was a very impressive routine. Why did you break in? We do have visiting hours you know." he says with a smirk on his lips

"Yeah well I don't think I could really afford a place like this" I reply as I throw my clothes on and grab my bag.

"You're lucky I don't call the cops." he says as he look at the bag in my hand

"Please it wouldn't be the first time Alexander" at his surprised face I say "Or do you prefer Sasha?"

"So you know who I am" he asks finally regaining his composure

"Who doesn't?" I ask staring at him

"Where do you live?" he asks as he watches me slowly back away to the exit.

"Many places. There have been a lot of broken locks lately. I think someone should look into it." I state. _Why am I still here I should have left already._

"You can sleep here tonight. if you let me watch your bars routine tomorrow" he says and watches as I momentarily pause

"Why do you even care?" I ask as I look into his eyes

"I see potential in you that's all" he replies looking into my eyes "And I know that the streets are dangerous at night" still seeing the uncertainty in my face he says "There's a couch in the office and I sleep in the trailer outside."

"Fine, but just to let you know I'm not only a gymnast I also know martial arts" I say with all seriousness on my face. Ok so maybe that wasn't entirely true but I have fought a lot in my life.

"Oh really" he asks trying to keep a straight face but seeing me he just starts laughing

"Yes really I'm a ninja" I state as I walk past him.

Author~ so I hope this was a good opening and I hope you all enjoyed it please review if you want.


End file.
